The Dice Game
by BaconRainbow
Summary: A one-shot, I decided to give it's own story hehe  Group of characters get stuck into playing a game of dice, thought this isn't any oridinary game of dice.
1. Chapter 1

**'This, this my readers is- **_**The Dice Game**_**, an in it entails the story of a group who come upon the sexual dice. What happens you ask? That your going to have to find out~ (I decided to make it, it's own separate story hehe)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoro, Ace or other cannon characters Oda does, nor do I own Brawl, Yoru, Ryuuhi, Mizu, Fuyuki, or Akki AuroraNighz does~! I do however own (for the most part) everything else XD**

The dice there were two, one for action, one for place.

A game meant for two? Or a challenge of who can last the longest?

A vein popped on Brawl's head, "WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE IN MY HOUSE?"

Everyone else exchanged looks then shrugged.

"THEN GET OUT!" Brawl yelled

**'I don't think so! Everyone must stay put for this fairytale... wait that's not right... Okay who stole my script?'**

Avery holds Riku's hand up "I didn't do it!"

**'Riku you idiot! You are disqualified!'**

Ryuuhi sweat dropped "People can get disqualified?"

**'...Yes. *clears throat* Now where was I- Ah, yes. Once all was gathered in the home of Brawl,'**

"GET OUT!" Brawl yelled starting to kick people out

Tasumi, Zora, an Akera went soaring out the house

**'*sweat drop* They never listen do they? Brawl behave or I'll-'**

"You'll what?"

**'Get Beserker or someone one you! Yeah,.. that's what I'll do...'**

"A-huh,"

**'Ignoring that, everyone gathered around for something had fallen from the sky...'**

A small box on fire went crashing through the roof an skidded on the floor, leaving an unsightly burnt trail. A vein popped once more on Brawl's forehead "You better clean that up!"

Ryuuhi went over an poked the box with a stick "What's in it?" the stick quickly catching on fire an burning his hand, Annalee sighed taking care of the burnt hand "This is why I'm still here."

"I think we have to open it..?" Avery raised an eyebrow

**'...People, please stick to the script or I'll get Smoker an Ace on you! Now, carefully they opened said box inside they found not a bomb or creature but 2 dice, with not dots but words on them'**

Yoru looked over one of the dice "Bite, lick, blow, nip, pat, suck,.."

Avery picked up the other one looking over it "This one has: ear, lips, navel, thigh, ass an your choice.."

Annalee sweat drops "Sex dice, fun,"

**'hehe, yes they are. Most gathered to take the on the challenge that the dice apposed,'**

Yumi rolls her eyes "Who's playing?"

**'I'm glad someone asked~! Hm, let's see here, let's have *starts point to people* you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, _an_**__** you.'**

Ace, Fuyuki, Akki, Zoro, Yumi, Yoru, Mizu, Avery, Ryuuhi an Kimiko gathered in the living room each taking a seat.

**'Now for the fun~! Brawl, Annalee, _an_ Zeke will make sure there's no foul play hehe, Now let the games began~!'**

Ryuuhi raised his hand "How do we play exactly?"

"Yeah, how do we play?" Ace raised his hand

Avery sweat dropped "Your kidding right?"

Ryuuhi shook his head

**'Ah, well you each are given a turn to roll said dice then are to do that/said action on your partner, who ever does not do so or caves an has *cough* yeah **_**those**_** people are an will be disqualified! Hehe last team/2 two standing win a prize! *evil grin*'**

"What's the prize?" Kimiko asked

**'That's a s-e-c-r-e-t'**

"Figures," Yumi rolled her eyes

"Let's just get this over with," Zeke sighed

"Mizu, you roll first." Annalee nodded


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: short I know but I wanted to like update XD an because I can they all will be short -not this much from now on haha XD

* * *

**'let us see what happens~'**

"Alright," Mizu rolls the dice it lands on bite an lips, she shrugged an bit Avery's lip  
Ace raises his hand "Now what?"  
**'Since he didn't cave/give in to his desires then we move on to the next person, who rolls an so on an so on'**  
Ace nods  
"Ryuuhi, if you manage it, roll." Zeke stretches  
"What's that suppose to mean, baka?" Ryuuhi grabbed the dice  
"Just roll," Everyone said  
He let go of the dice they tumbled onto the table landing on suck an ass  
Annalee looks around "Alright who did that?"  
**'*laughs ass off*'  
**"Your disqualified," Annalee stated simply to me  
**'...damn,'  
**"Do I roll again or-" Ryuuhi started  
"Just roll again," Brawl rolled her eyes  
Ryuuhi shrugged an rolled again, landing on lick ear  
Kimiko was snuggled up to him half asleep, he grinned before licking her ear, her eyes widened an her cheeks went red waking up fully "R-ryuuhi,"  
"You have to be awake to play!" He grinned  
"I-I'm up," She snuggled  
"NEXT~!" Brawl threw the dice hitting Ace in the face  
"Ow~!" he complained as Fuyuki picked the dice up rolling her eyes  
"Roll already!" Zeke said impatiently  
Fuyuki twitched looking at what the dice landed on (nip thigh) "...I'm not doing that"  
"Why not fuu-chan?" Ace smirks  
"Cause!"  
Annalee rolled her eyes, Zeke gave them a thumbs down "Disqualified."  
"NANI~!" Ace pouted  
Brawl kicked them both out "Who's next?" she cracked her knuckles, Yoru pointed to Akki an Zoro who were fighting over a seat. Brawl smirked then kicked them out, getting muttered/grumbles from the both of them.


End file.
